


flying through winters of endless light

by ideare



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, F/F, Fanart, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: A whole world of possibility blooms in the space between their first kiss.





	flying through winters of endless light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeehousehaunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/gifts).



> title from [_at the same time_](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/browse?contentId=31752) by w.s. merwin.

  



End file.
